Chaotic rapier
A chaotic rapier is a one-handed stabbing weapon. It is a reward from the Dungeoneering skill. The rapier requires an Attack level of 80 to wield. At least two million Dungeoneering experience is required to attain the 200,000 tokens needed to purchase the rapier, making it one of the few Dungeoneering rewards which players could have enough tokens to afford by the time they reach the level requirement. If players complete the Sagas and redo them several times, they should have no problem getting the tokens required at the required level. When using a combination of Dungeoneering tokens and coins to recharge the weapon, the rapier has a cost of approximately 13.33 coins and 1.33 tokens per attack. If the weapon is recharged using solely money, it has a cost of 133.33 coins per attack (assuming one is using the rapier constantly). Once the Chaotic rapier's charge is used up it will change to Chaotic rapier (broken). It looks the same as a fixed rapier and is still wieldable (when it breaks it stays in the weapons slot), but has no bonuses. Note: All chaotic weapons except for the claws and spear only have 20% charge when you first purchase them. , 80 }} Repair costs Repair costs come in 1% increments; you can repair a chaotic whenever there's at least 1% charge missing by using it on the Rewards Trader. * 100% charged (Fully charged) – no cost. * 99% charged – 20,000 coins or 2,000 coins and 200 tokens. * 90% charged – 200,000 coins or 20,000 coins and 2,000 tokens. * 20% charged (After buying) ''– 1,600,000 coins '''or' 160,000 coins and 16,000 tokens. * 0% charged (No charge) – 2,000,000 coins or 200,000 coins and 20,000 tokens. Chaotic weaponry comparisons There are three primary melee chaotics, all of equal tier, accuracy, and price: the chaotic rapier, a stabbing main-hand; the chaotic longsword, a slashing main-hand; and the chaotic maul, a crushing two-hand. Before one decides which chaotic to buy, they must first choose whether they plan to fight with a shield, or specialize in dual-wielding or two-handed abilities. Dual-wielding or using a two-handed weapon both give 150% the damage of a sole main-hand weapon; therefore the maul, being a two-handed weapon, is 150% the DPS of a sole rapier or longsword. An off-hand rapier or longsword may be purchased to match the maul's DPS, but at an additional 100k tokens for 300k total. If one does not plan to cater to monsters' weaknesses, they can either pay: 200k tokens for a main-hand rapier or longsword, if they plan to use a shield; 200k tokens for the maul, if they want the 2h abilities or don't wish to pay more; or 300k tokens for a main-hand and off-hand rapier or longsword. (Of the two ability classes, dual-wielding is generally for upfront damage to a single target, and two-handed for area-of-effect damage.) If the player decides on dual-wielding or using a shield, they can choose either the rapier, longsword or chaotic claws. Both longsword and rapier have the same damage and accuracy (while the claws have less damage, but are faster), but the rapier is a stabbing weapon and the longsword and claws are slashing weapons. There are no bosses and few high-level creatures that are weak to slash, yet frost dragons, tormented demons and the Kalphite King have a stabbing weakness – thus the rapier is typically the better choice over the longsword or claws for these purposes. Also of note are the chaotic claws. There are both main-hand and off-hand slashing claws, which are equal to the longswords in DPS (the claws have less damage but are faster), have a decent critical bonus, and cost only 100k tokens per claw. The downside is that, as they are an upgrade to dragon claws, one has to pay + }} alongside the tokens. Despite this, many players will find the cost of the claws easier to earn than the extra tokens for the main-hand longsword, and the chaotic claws have several other upsides too. Trivia *It should be noted that the 10 hours of combat that all chaotic items last for are measured in 1 game tick (600 ticks per 1%) per attack made AND received. It is thus possible to have your Chaotic items degrade at faster rates if you are under attack from multiple enemies, or get attacked by enemies with fast attack rates like Scarab swarms. *The Chaotic rapier used to cost 400,000 Dungeoneering tokens before the 21 April 2010 update. *The Chaotic rapier will protect over items worth less than 20,000,000 coins if one dies in the wilderness with it, although it only drops 100k coins. *Chaotic rapiers, along with all other chaotic weapons/shields, will stack in the bank as long as they are on the same charge. For example, A chaotic rapier with 35% charge and a chaotic rapier with 67% charge will not stack, but two chaotic rapiers with 67% will. Category:Augmentable items fi:Chaotic rapier nl:Chaotic rapier